Harry's Paper Heart English Vertion Songfic
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: Harry's heart seems to be paper when she broke it off, ¿will be a second chance? Songfic based on My Paper Heart by All American Rejects


**Song: "My Paper Heart"**

**Artist: All-American Rejects**

**Author: Carito (me! xD)**

**Ok then, English speaker public, I'm from Argentina, so be kind by judging this, It's a cocky translation made by myself! Ok, hope you like it... Loveya!**

**Harry's Paper Heart**

He looked into her eyes, but he couldn't believe his luck. The gir who was before his eyes was the woman he always wanted since the first time he had seen her. She was like a perfect image of what Harry needed: she was beautiful, she was smart, and she was really good playing Quidditch... what else could he possibly ask for?

He smiled at her, and she returned the jester.

"Let's go to a place with less people, would you? I wanna be alone with you for a while"

"Sure" she said while she stood up, and his cheek was gotten up by a kiss. "I will warn my friends, wait for me outside."

Harry got himself out "The Three Broomsticks" and watched his reflection on that place glass door. A skinny sixteen year-old boy stared him back with an impact green colour, trough a pair of non-well treated glasses. His hair fell with elegance over his branded forehead and flew around his colloquial. He tryed to put his hair back, as every time he noticed it, bnut it was in vane: that was there to stay. She walked out and glared, with her black hair slipping all over her shoulders.

"Shall we?" she asked shyly. Harry only assented, and just thinking about how much time he had spent to ask her out once and for all, for everything to be just as perfect as he has dreamt it. He took the girl's little hand in his and guide her out between people untill they got to a quieter and nice place, a place Hogsmade's-excursion-day-accumulation free.

While he walked, he kept on thinking, remembering things that made his way up to her really hard before... everything looked so trivial, most of all, the big pain he had felt in his "big screw up's".

_**- flashback -**_

He walked his way back to the common room, hands in his pockets and heart in his throat. She had said no... he knew that if it wasn't because of Cedric "I'm the sexiest men on planet earth" Diggory, she woul have accepted him. After all, he wasn't an ugly boy, and she looked really sad when she denied.

He walked over the corridors like a robot, while thousand of thoughts invaded his mind... if only he had gotten before Cedric, she was coming to the ball with him, with Harry.

"Dimmitt, God dimmit!, you and your fing cowardice, Potter. You are such a stupid little reject that let yourself wait too long enought... and sure, now you see, shes with Mister I'm-too-beautiful-for-you-to-deny-to-be-with-me Diggory... and just about when I started to like Cedric a little bit more. Dimmitt!"

_**- end of flasback -**_

He tightened the little girl on his side hand, and prayed as hard as he could that se never, ever got off of his side. He did not like his life when she was not around... and even less when they fought.

_**- flashback -**_

"What happened?, What have I done wrong now? Why she wanted to talk about Cedric? I should think thas her only thought... it's uncomfortable enough both of us had had something to do with him for his name to come by every time we see each other. And that Stupid Roger Davis! I sware I'll get him off the broom on the next game we... oh, but what are talking about Potter, you can't even get onto your own broomstick because is chained in Professor Umbridge's office... Sure it's good luck yours, Potter!

_**- end of flashback -**_

"But now you see", he thought gladly as he walked, "now, you finally get to be with her, nobody getting into your way, you've finally asked her out and she said yes. Now you should only do what you came her to do... don't be a chicken, Potter, or you'll do this you always wanted to end at last. Do it now, now, Now!

"Let's sit", he told his accompanier once they got to a little, full of fountains and little flying fairies. He daubed for a few seconds, but then the girl took al thinking off his mind by giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Are you all right?", she asked, "Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, no, I'm grate, it's just that... well, I wanted to ask you something.

The girl looked into his eyes and he couldn't help blushing.

"Do it now, Potter, or everybody will be right by calling you coward. You've defeated dragons, sphinx, death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself, but you can't ask a girl to date you? Shame on you, Potter, Do it now, you idiot!

"Willyouliketodatemeasmygirlfriend?"

"What? Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, but I did not understand a word that you have just said...

"Well, I acctually er... I've said if... I've asked if... well, if... If maybe, perhaps, you would like to, you know, to date me... as, er, as my girlfriend... if... if... if..., well, if you'd like to be my girlfriend, Cho

Harry was trembling... he couldn't help it.

"Please... answer please... I've already done it... answer, please... you're killing me..."

_**Please just don't play with me**_

_**My paper heart will bleed**_

_**This wait for destiny won't do** _

_**Be with me please I beseech you**_

**_Simple things that make you run away_**

_**Catch you if I can**_

"Oh, Harry", said the blushed girl, "well, I... Well, I think... I don't know if I could...

The young men's soul fell over to his feet and rolled dead all over the floor dragged by the wind. Sure she wouldn't. and for the same reason that she never did.

"Cho...", he prayed, "I really like you... I'm not gonna quit untill you look into my eyes telling me that you feel nothing for me, and you don't wanna be with me.

A tear fell down the girl's white and smooth skin.

_**Tears fall, down your face**_

_**The taste, is something new**_

_**Something that I know**_

_**Moving on is, easiest when I am around you**_

"It's because of him, isn't it?"

He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear from her lips the dagger that would break away his little paper heart.

"I'm so sorry, Harry... It's just that..."

"You can't get over him... I know."

_**So bottle up old love**_

_**And throw it out to sea**_

**_Watch it away as you cry_**

_**A year has passed**_

_**The seasons go**_

The girl grappled on Harry's Chest, and cried distressed. Harry hugged her strongly and with the pain he was feeling also.

_**Please just don't play with me**_

_**My paper heart will bleed**_

_**This wait for destiny won't do**_

_**Be with me please I beseech you**_

_**Simple things, that make you run away**_

_**Catch you if I can**_

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I can wait, you know... The only thing I can't do is keep on living without you.

He looked into the girl's eyes and smirked. Even with her teary eyes she looked gorgeous. He took a lock of hair that fell down her wet face and kissed her salty cheek.

"Let me... please, give me one shot... I'm nothing without you... I love you so much, Cho, and I still don't know why... Let me find out... Let me be by your side...

_**Waiting, day to day it goes through**_

_**My lips, are sealed for her**_

_**My tongue is**_

_**Tied to, a dream of being with you**_

_**To settle for less, is not what I prefer**_

"I can help you... and I'm not gonna ask you to forget about him... I just want one shot... Let me show you how much I love you... Just once...

_**So bottle up old love**_

_**And throw it out to sea**_

_**Watch it away as you cry**_

_**A year has passed**_

_**The seasons go**_

Their lips got joined into a kiss, so tender and full of fillings...

_**Please just don't play with me**_

_**My paper heart will bleed**_

_**This wait for destiny won't do**_

_**Be with me please I beseech you**_

**_Simple things that make you run away_**

_**Catch you if I can**_

Harry felt himself fainting, so much time he had waited to try up her lips again... He pressed his mouth into her's, touching softly her cheek while she slipped her hand over his forehead. They got away, slowly and he looked into her eyes.

"What do you say, Cho, will you?

_**Summer time, the nights are so long**_

_**The leaves fall down**_

_**and so do I into the arms of a friend**_

_**Winter nights**_

_**My bedside is cold, for I am gone**_

_**And spring blossoms you to me**_

The girl smiled sadly.

"Oh, Harry, you know hoe much I love you..."

His heart jumped up and down all over his chest, and a smirk came onto his lips.

"I just need a little bit more time..."

"For you", he said touching his hair gently, "I've got my whole life and another eternity"

And no more words left, he got her lips in another kiss, leaving himself drawn in the sweetness of her honey.

_**Summer time, the nights are so long**_

_**The leaves fall down**_

_**and so do I into the arms of a friend**_

_**Winter nights**_

**_My bedside is cold, for I am gone_**

_**And spring blossoms you to me**_

**Well the, I hope you liked it... be kind with me, for I am Argentinian and just a half english speaker... I try my best xD... ok... I promise to translate the other fanfics I made too, just some time... I need time... Bye, thanks for reading... Carito**


End file.
